Justice Served
by CaptainOfTheC00LKidz
Summary: Wenonah Tiponi worked hard and trained harder to be the best female wrestler she could, she was always kept on the back burning in NXT, she waited patiently for her chance to be more than just a jobber, When a certain group comes to NXT, an offer is tossed in the air, She began to believe...To Be greater is to Conquer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I don't own any of WWE Or It's Characters, they all belong to Vince McMahon. Wenonah and any other character you're unfamiliar with are my OC's. This is my official first wrestling fanfiction , I really want to do a good job and not leave this story behind like my last one, so, I hope you enjoy and review.**

She had a smile on her face as always, a smile that hid so many emotions behind. "You don't mind do you", Jane asked her. She put some of her hair behind her ear and shook her head. "No, I don't mind at all, it's fine", She replied. "Alright, you have a good day now", She nodded and waved as Jane and Mark walked away. She pushed herself off the wall. "Again", She sighed as she drug her feet on the floor, she headed to the training center.

She let all her frustration out as she worked out, she was living her dream of wrestling, the one thing she's always wanted to do, except one thing was wrong...she didn't expect to be loosing every night she wrestled, like a jobber. Like they had nothing to offer her. "Are they better than me", She talked as she lifted the weight. "What's wrong with me...I work hard and prove myself, do I not have the personality...do I not have what it takes to make it in the business", She set the weights down and sat down in one of the chairs, and gulped down her ice water. She had been in NXT for Three years, that had dubbed her the resident looser, or the queen of failure. As she trained in the ring, from a far, Grey, blue and brown eyes watched her.

Later in the day, at another taping of NXT, she was dressed in her ring attire, baggy red camouflage cargo pants, a black and white belt, a Black bra crop top, and black chuck taylors. Her hair was down a little past her shoulders.

"Azrael Dymond is out of it from that kick to the head", "Paige, she's going for it", Her legs were swept from under her and she bared back, landing on her neck and head. "Paige hits the Paige turner...going for the cover...1, 2,3, and the Divas Champion wins, Paige has been on a roll here in NXT and on Raw and Smackdown",

Wenonah looked up at the lights and turned over, holding her neck. Once again she had lost and as they said, it was all for the good of the business. "SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIA, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA...SHIELD", The NXT Fans went up in cheers as they saw Seth Rollins, The United States Champion Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns grace the stage and Paige stopped at the ramp, her championship in her hand.

She struggled to get up from the mat, "Azrael...", Dean called. She turned to look at the three men on the stage. "Paige...you're dismissed, this, is between, Azrael and The Shield", Dean stated. Paige frowned. "Leave before we make you", He added. Paige looked back at Azrael and walked to the back. Wenonah pulled herself up by the ropes, and held on to her neck. "Azrael, darling, get yourself together, and listen", Dean told her. She looked up, staying in character, she wondered what they wanted with her really. She propped herself on the ropes. "Azrael, I got one question for you...Aren't you tired," Dean asked. "Tired of being everybody's loser...of being a failure...of being misused...", Dean was going to continue, but he was quickly cut off by Seth.

"Aye, Dean, I thought we agreed on taking it easy on the lady", Seth stated. "Listen, Azrael, sweetheart, We've been watching you for a long time, we've been keeping our eyes on you for a long time, if it weren't for Roman here, pointing you out, we wouldn't have thought twice, but he did and we watched...", "Don't you know you're better than that, better than what they make you out to be, little lady", "They don't know what you're capable of...but we do", Seth stated. "We know what you can do, we know a lot of things, you're talented, but you stay stuck here, because you think sooner or later, you're going to get your chance, sooner or later, they'll find you worthy of greatness", Seth added. She swallowed, trying to keep the tears in. Everything they were saying was true.

"You know what we did...we took it, we took our talent and made it something bigger, we didn't wait to please...and look where we are now, what you're going through...It's an Injustice, that's worthy to be righted", Dean stated. The fans started to cheer, she raked her fingers through her hair. "Here's the offer...Join us and we'll take you higher...Join us and we'll use your talent, join us and you'll be destined for greatness", Seth stated as they walked down the ramp and circled the ring.

She knew it, she was sick and tired of it all. "You're sick of it huh, being called a failure, being ignored, called a nobody...who are you really, smiling in your face because their happy...you're smiling because your hiding every emotion behind it, To be greater...Azrael, Is to Conquer", Dean said. They stood in front of her their fist together waiting for an answer.

**C00LKIDCAPTAIN**


	2. The Answers

They stood in front of her, with their fist together waiting for her answer. As she looked at the three of them, tears threatening to come from her eyes, she didn't want to show weakness but it was slowly working. "Come on, Azrael, you know the truth, you know what we're saying is all true, do you want to stay a nobody forever", Dean asked. Her eyes darted between the three men, as Seth began to talk, she began to go back into her memories.

_Flashback_

"_**Mom, Dad, I'm leaving", She faced her parents, "Leaving...where are you going Wenonah", "I'm going to be a wrestler, I've been training and working really heard, they got me a spot in FCW", She said. Her mother Aiyanna, she laughed. "We wont allow it", "There's nothing for you to allow, I'm going it's already set up", "You're only sixteen Wenonah" "Sixteen, with my own job and money, I paid for it and they're giving me a shot, Dad, you know how much I love wrestling, I did everything right, I even graduated earlier in the year, I'll go to college and earn a degree, but wrestling is what I want to do", "And what are you going to do huh, what if you don't even make it like everybody else", "You're going to be a failure and a waste of space," "When we told you to go out and make something of yourself, we meant doing something useful, not leaving home for foolishness", Diane spat. Wenonah looked at her father for some type help. "Dad, really", "Diane maybe we should just let her go", "And make a fool of herself, what does wrestling do for you, all of it is fake, you want to be a faker for the rest of your life Wenonah, I...We didn't raise you that way," "Wrestling is like a circus, you're always making a fool of your self, entertaining people like your animals, hurting yourselves on purpose, you could get injured and can never return to wrestling again...what are you going to do then huh", She asked. "I'm going mom, I can't pass this up, I just can't", Wenonah replied. "Antonio tell our daughter no...", "Antonio...", "I can't do that, she's going to make mistakes, let her make them...", Her father replied. Her mother rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you go, don't come back...", Diane told her. **_

"So...You want Justice Or Nah", Dean asked. Some of the people in the crowd laugh, while others gave a mixture of booing and cheering. She stared at the three and walked towards the, turning around she dropped to the mat on her butt Indian style, and rose her fist up touching the center of the triangle that was made. A smirk set on the faces of three members as the theme played again. The fans couldn't believe it, couldn't believe what just happened. She couldn't believe that she actually took them up, but a small smirk graced her face, she wasn't going to be misused again, and failure, she was going forget that word and conquer.

"Are you seriously going to join up with them", Britani asked her as Wenonah packed her suitcase. She sniffed and turned around. "No offense Brit, but, you don't know what it feels like, and yes I am, what choice do I have...to stick it out", She asked putting the strap of her duffel bag around her shoulder. "You're making a huge mistake, they can't be trusted, you know what they're capable of", "Are you afraid of a little competition, you're a good friend to me Britani, but come on now, it's time for me to stop sitting in the shadows taking everything, everybody dishes out because the bosses says so, I'm not going to do that, I never will, ever again", She told her with some confidence.

"They brainwashed you good it's only been twenty minutes", "You don't know Britani, what I had to go through...what I went through everyday, you're living it up on the mainroster now, when you were here, you were NXT Women's Champion, How about I skip that and take that", She said touching the Divas Championship.

Britani took a couple of steps back. "Don't get cocky...", "It's not about being cocky Brit, it's about knowing that I can wipe the floor with everyone I lost to", She replied. "You'll figure that out soon enough", She added. "Wenonah, just stop for a second and rethink this...why would The Shield want you to join them," "Am I not good enough for the Shield now," "I'm not saying that Wennie and you know it, you're my best friend, but The Shield...Those three guys...will lie to you and then you'll be even more used", She replied.

Wenonah scoffed and looked at her. "Britani, I'm not about to be a failure for the rest of my life, I'm not going to be a waste of space, forever a jobber, you're doubting me as we speak, every since I started here, I've been a loser, I've done what's best for business, what was best for everybody else but myself, that stops here and now, Now I'm doing whats best for me, and what's best for the divas division, I'm taking what I deserve and that's greatness...I have to go, they're waiting for me", She said. "WENONAH", Britani called. She pushed the locker room door opened and hurried down the hall as Britani called and tried to follow after her.

What did she know, she knew nothing. "What's the frown for", Seth had asked her as she approached them, she fixed her face. 'Right, I really have to stop thinking hard'. "What", Dean said looking at her with his eye brow raised. 'Did I say that out loud", "Who are you talking to", 'Yes I did'. "Oh, nobody, sorry, I was zoned out, I'm...Wenonah", She introduced herself.

They nodded. "I'm Colby", "Jon", "Joe", "Colby, Jon and Joe, Nice to meet you three", She said. "Same here ,sweet heart", "Now it's time to get down to business, put your things in the back, you're going to be disappear for a while", Jon told her. The trunk door was open, she threw her duffel bag inside and Joe closed it. "Let's roll", "Can I get a clue as to where we're going", "A private training place," "We're starting tonight, I mean it's late", Wenonah stated. "We're not sleepy, and you're not either", "But I...", "Do you want to get stronger", Joe asked. "Yes I do", "Then it shouldn't be a problem, it's just the first night...besides it's not going to be late like this all the time", He assured her with a small smile.

They pulled up to a large garage, the door open, lights were on, one ring, and one person standing inside. As they got out and walked closer, she realized that it was one of the head NXT Trainers, Bill Demott. "So, you took them up on the offer, Glad you did, get in the ring", Bill told her. "I can't change...", "You'll change after I talk to you", He replied. She climbed into the ring and stood in front of him. "Let's sit down now", He added as he dropped to the mat, she followed after him. "Listen, you were pick from the start, why, because you had heart, you had passion and determination", Bill told her. "You were quick to learn and even when you're hurt, you continued to go on because this...is what you wanted to do," "When we first met, you were fifteen, in one year, you learned quickly, when we didn't let you in, what did you do, you stood outside each time we had a class, just to wait...until they left," "That showed me that you would do anything, even in the cold, so I let you into the classes and you did what you had to do, you wouldn't be ignored...", "So tell me one thing...what changed", Bill asked.

She really had to think, what did change, the fact that they didn't see her as mainstream material or the lies that were told. "When, I got called up, most of the divas never talked to me and if they did, the whole newbie thing would come about, lies were being told and they would ask me to loose week in and week out because, the divas were complaining about me all the time, I guess they didn't like the fact that I was getting better than them, which I was, I never let up on my training, you know that", She replied, anger was starting to get to her. He nodded. "Every time I would try and talk to them about pushing me, because I've done everything I could and every time I talked to them about winning, they'd cut me off with not now..",

"Bill, it's been not now for eight years, I'm twenty three years old now, and they made me an offer, that I couldn't turn down", "They...were my only way out", She explained. "I mean they ignored my every plea, like I didn't matter to the division anymore, they kicked me to the curb, to be forever a jobber, the friendships I had, are now over and I'm done being everybody's push over, it's time for me to take what I want and if this is the only way, then who's going to stop me", She stated. "Are you ready to work", Bill asked with a smile. "What do I have to work on..." "You're personality...you can be a great baby face, but these three for now are the good guys in this situation, you have to develop a face persona and heel persona, and judging the way you are, you'll be excellent for the job, you're going to be on the main roster now, so you have one thing that you have to do", He told her. "And what's that...", "Convince The Fans and yourself, you think you can do that", He asked. "Yeah", She replied. "Then lets get to work go change, the bathroom is right over there", He told her pointing towards the other side of the room.

She looked at herself in the mirror after she changed. "Things are going to be different now", "Nobody is going to hold me back, I'm not going to be a stepping stone anymore, and Nobody is going to prove...me...wrong", She told her self. She opened the door to the bathroom a determined look on her face, when she returned to the ring...She was going to be brand new.


	3. The Shields Girl Part 1

**A/N:****** (Had to edit this chapter so sorry if you got a message saying I updated, I had to delete it and edit some things). SO ANYWAY** Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them, and I hope to get many more, put your friends on to this story if you could, keep reviewing and you will keep getting chapters...Criticism so if there is anything I can get better on feel free to tell me in a non rude manner please. Anyway here's another chapter...C00LKIDCAPTAIN!  
**

(Extreme Rules Debut)

She waited patiently, looking threw the curtain. The Fans going crazy as the match went on, with Seth in the ring, Dean and Roman Ready eager to get inside the ring to give Seth a break. Her box braids hung from her head to the middle of her back, she wore white and silver, white spaghetti strap crop top, with a zipper design. A silver Belt with white tights, white and grey calf high boots. She had on her silver finger gloves and a silver elbow pad. She was waiting for her Que to go. Things got a little out of hand by ring side, as Triple H and Randy attacked Dean and Seth.

Inside of the Ring was Batista and Roman. Her hands were formed in a fist, this was going to her debut in just a few seconds. That's when Babe made her move, Roman quickly struck Batista, knocking him into the referee. Babe was poised and ready as she charged at him and jumped on his back, soon, Roman grabbed her hair and flipped her by it, he grabbed her by the hair again, but she turned around struck him in his groin with her arm. "Oh", The crowd totally into the match, she tried to run but he had a tight grip on her hair as he yanked her by the hair backward, looking her in the eye.

"You stupid bitch...", He rose up and fury was in his eyes. "You are about to catch it", He warned. "Sierra, Hotel, India,Echo, Lima, Delta...SHIELD", The fans stood up and looked around as their theme played. She walked down the steps, security behind her, fans touching her as she rushed down, with a smirk on her face, the fans went crazy as she jumped over the barricade, she slid inside of the ring just as Roman threw her towards her she ran and speared her taking her down the mat. The fans were up on the feet cheering, as she wildly threw punches to Babe's face. Babe tried to fight back,, they rolled out of the ring and landed on the floor, Azrael pushed Babe off of her taking her by the hair, she swung her into the barricade. "Get up bitch...", She spat dragging her by the hair. "You want to touch what's mine...big mistake", She said throwing her into the still steps. She rained down kicks to her chest and one to the face. "One more time, One More time", the crowd chanted. She looked around the arena. "You want me to swing this bitch", She asked. "YEAH", she smirked grabbing her by her legs and swung her around slamming her head into the apron. She looked up into the ring seeing Roman in the corner where she was outside of the ring. "You got this", She asked. Roman gave her the nod as she gave her one last kick, while Roman ducked out of the way of a close-line. Looking back she saw Roman and Batista collide and land on the mat. She peered into the crowd, pushing some of the fans out of the way.

Out in the crowd, Dean was getting double teamed by Randy and Triple H. Seth was making his way to his feet, tired, his arm hurting, he pushed threw the crowd telling them to get out of the way. Seth out the corner of his eye saw Azrael. "SETH", She screamed. "Azrael...come on", He replied waving his hands getting her attention. She nodded climbing the railing, the fans were going crazy. They took each others arm and stood tall on the railing. "One Two Three", They counted with each other, they jumped off at the same time, the fans going crazy as they landed on top of Triple H, Randy and Dean, all five laid on the ground motionless, though the move hit, Seth landed on his arm and cracked his head against the ground, Azrael felt the breath get drove out of her and a sharp pain in her jaw and mouth, her hearing a bit muffled and vision just a little blurry.

Mean while in the ring, Batista was trying to get up, and Roman was trying to get the referee back into the match. He lifted the referee up and shook him a little bit, before slapping him in the face. "Get up", he yelled. Batista charged at Roman and he pushed the Referee out of the way, while dodging him and sending him chest first into the turn buckle. The fans cheered as he came from the side and landed the superman punch. He backed up into the corner and bent over shaking his hair, the crowd getting pumped up. He let out his roar, with the crowd mimicking him Everyone stood to their feet, the cameras flashed as he tackled him down hard. "1, 2,3", The crowd themselves counted. The referee rose Roman's hand. He looked over to where he saw his teammates last and got out of the ring.

The fans cheering and touching Roman as he headed towards, Triple H, Randy, Dean, Seth and Azrael, Seth held his arm, trying to get Dean up off the ground. Roman went over and grabbed Azrael's arm and picked her up. "You alright", He asked. "I'll...be fine", She said, shaking her head. "Are you sure", He asked. She nodded wrapping her arm around his neck and with her free hand she put Dean's arm around her neck, all four shield members stood tall, fist connected. "That is what we do," Dean stated. "This is Justice", Roman added. "Believe that", Seth added. "And believe in the shield", Azrael finished.

"HOLY CRAP THAT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME", She yelled as soon as they got back stage. The three men hugged her. "You did great, just like I said you would, that was awesome", Colby told her. "I know right, I mean, did you hear the crowd, when she came out, that was fucking epic", Dean stated, he winched holding his abdomen. "You okay, Jon...you took a nasty beating", "I'm fine, you two super ninja spills were pretty messed up, what about you guys", Wenonah and Colby looked at each other. "Yeah, I think I'm going to get checked out", Colby said. Joe looked at the Leading Lady Of the Shield. "I'm good," "You're getting checked out too", Joe told her. "I said I'm fine," "You said that but your feeling way different, you're going to the Trainers Office and that's the end of this", Joe said. She huffed. Dean cracked a smile, "You're so over protective", She mumbled, he put his arm around her neck and guided her towards the office with Seth and Dean following behind them.

On their way to the office, they were stopped by Renee and quickly had to get back into character for this interview. "So coming from that amazing match against Evolution and us finally meeting the not so mysterious fourth member, two questions first, how do you feel coming off as winners, and can you please tell us who you are ", Renee asked. "The Shield's Girl Duh", Seth stated. She ruffled his hair, laughing, as they joked with each other, she cleared her throat and crossed her arms and held a smile. "First of all, My name is Azrael Dymond, I am Justice to this division, I am the true savior of the divas division, My boys tonight, proved that they can adapt and like they've warned many times before, that I was coming, last week was the last straw, you don't touch my boys and get away with it, The Authority, Evolution as they call themselves thought they were a liability, thought that they were nameless and faceless, that they can be replaced...ha, The Shield can't be copy and the Shield can't be replaced, when it comes to us, this unit of domination, this shield of justice, no one can hold a candle to them, tonight we proved that, my boys proved that and Babe MaCarrah, she got a lesson in touching something that isn't hers, Evolution got a lesson of their own, tonight The Shield adapted like they always do, Evolution, Evolution are full of has beens and apparently a girl that thinks she has it all, as a matter of fact she's had it all, she's a walking STD as we speak, so starting with her...I'm going to cleanse this division of all the dirty deeds, all the backstabbers, and the liars...it's going to be an exfoliation of all things that I see are ugly, and that's an injustice", She stated. "Renee, sweetheart, we feel great, we proved why, this...this is the new symbol of excellence, the four of us, are strong as a unit, as a stable, we're the best there is here, we are the future and you know what they say, the past is the past, so how about we let it stay there," Seth said. "Let's go guys, and it was very nice meeting your Renee", She said with a smile as they walked away.

Jon and Colby decided to stop by the locker room and change before going to see the EMTS. Joe though dragged her to the office and they met them there. "Well looks like she's alright, she might have bruising but nothing is loose, soft spot for you is right here", He said touching her jaw and tracing to her chin. "That's what knocked you silly...", She nodded. "See I'm fine", "And what did we learn about landing...", "Keep your chin up...but I did, guess it wasn't high enough, if it weren't for Naruto over here wanting to be Jeff Hardy for a night", "I could say the same about you, Lita", "Shut up", She said playfully pushing him. "Tonight is going to be even more great, you'll get your first match...probably against someone that is sent by the authority though", "Whatever it is I'm sure I can take it", She said. "Yo, we better get on the road, don't want to be in town late, then we won't get any kinds of rest", She added. "You're driving", "Who's going to keep me up", She asked. "You guys are jerks", she never got an answer.

Jon, and Colby were asleep in the backseat, while Joe actually stayed up with her. "You really did a great job", He said. "You know what I find amazing...the fans already love you I mean you gained so many followers on twitter", "Really, so what are they saying", "Well, one said, that your outfit was awesome and different all white," "Another one said they were waiting for someone to finally come and put the bitch on her back...", "Did anybody see her swing the shit out of her," They both laughed at that. "Hey stop at the station...I'm going to pick up something to eat...", He said. "I'll even take over so you can get some sleep", He added. "Alright, I'm stopping thankfully I have to pee and also I request a hug bag of hot cheetos", She said as she turned into the gas station.

"You know something", She said as she looked out of the window as he drove. "What" he asked looking at her out the corner of his eye for a split second. "You never told me why", She said. "Why what", "Why you told them about me," She replied. He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before speaking. "Why not tell them about you, you were the only woman in NXT &amp; FCW that never got a chance, you were always played down like your talent never mattered and I seen the look in your eyes, the way they acted around you and the way they treated you...and you're the most deserving woman I've seen in NXT and FCW, you had something inside of you that you always put aside, you always put someone else before you and they would say that your time would come soon and it never did, so I talked to them about you and with some convincing it all worked out," He smiled.

"So we watched you train, watched your sparring matches and you had more talent than any of the divas in the locker room and you proved that you deserved justice and we granted you just that", He said. "And now look your on the main roster now, you're going to take the division farther and be what you were born to be a champion", He said. "I believe in you and your talent...We all do", He stated. She nodded. "I never got to say thanks...", "For what", "For the chance, the offer, hell if it weren't for you I'd still be in NXT loosing week in and week out, I owe you a lot Joe", She said. "It was nothing", "Don't say that", "It was everything", She said leaning her head back, she closed her eyes. "You're welcome", He replied after seeing that she fell asleep, just as they arrived in the next town. Colby smiled to himself, his best friend had a crush, "ha", he said quietly before closing his eyes to continue his sleep.

**Reviews anyone? Tell me what you think and how you like it so far. _ I.S.M.G. C00LKIDCAPTAIN_**


	4. The Shields Girl Part 2: Adapt

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't up dated in a while, when the shield split up, I've had to rewrite somethings and it really threw me for a loop. Also I've been going threw alot, my grandmother died of cancer and I really couldn't deal with anything at that moment. And also, I just got back into school so I can earn my High School Diploma over the summer, so I'm dealing with that. So, here I am back to write, and I do like reviews, tell me if I'm doing a good job and if I need to improve my writings, It's greatly appreciated. I'll see to that I get out a chapter every 3-4 days, depending on how much work I get done. And Her attire that she wore to the ring on her debut, check it out on my page, personally made by me. So, here goes chapter four...enjoy! (QUEEN I.S.M.G)**

Wenonah Tiponi - Azrael Dymond

The fans were piled up outside as the wrestlers showed up to the Arena of the night, screaming and trying to get autographs. "You two are such geeks, it's pitiful", Jon stated as Wenonah and Colby did Naruto hand signs as they got out of the car. "Substitution Jutsu", They replied closing the door ,they both ran towards the trunk. Joe on the other hand was pretty grumpy, he had an attitude all morning, the morning that they got less sleep than usual. He brushed passed her nearly knocking her over, Rule number one, never let Joe drive, needs more sleep, not a morning person. "Don't worry about him, he'll be alright when we get him inside and let him get some shut eye til the show starts", Colby told her. "Kind of already figured that out", She replied, grabbing her suitcase, she caught up with Joe. "Listen, I know that you're pretty grumpy right now and I do forgive you for almost mowing me down, but there is going to be a lot of fans up ahead that would love an autograph and picture and I wouldn't feel right if it wasn't with my first best bud", She said nudging him with her arm. "I don't feel like being nice right now, so do it yourself", He replied walking ahead of her. She sighed, as the fans did exactly what she said, though she felt a little sad, but was happy, she signed her first autograph for a fan, first pictures with fans, sharing some of them along with Jon and Colby. She waved to the fans before she went inside of the building.

Two hours flew by quick, the fans were piling into arena, and she, had to change into her attire for tonight. Fans cheered and took pictures as they made their way towards their entrance spot. "No time for pictures honey", Joe told a woman, Wenonah smiled. "I'll give ya one", Azrael replied. "Seriously", The woman asked. "Sure...", "We got twenty seconds, and you're suppose to be in front", Joe said with his eye brow raised. "Better take it quick...", She replied, the woman had her camera out and ready to go. "Pose Roman", She told him. He smiled before getting serious holding his fist out. "Okay, now you over here, quickly Roman...be nice", Wenonah said taking the camera as the woman and Roman posed together. "That's a nice one", She replied. "Selfie", She said positioning it towards her face and taking the picture. "Thanks so much", She told them. "Hey it was nothing", Wenonah replied. "Alright here ya go", "you better be lucky, they announced they were having some problems with pyro", Joe told her as they went into the hall way untying his hair from the bun it was in.

_"Hello, WWE Universe and Welcome to Monday Night Raw,, I'm Michael Cole, here with my broadcast parters", Michael greeted. "Alright Cole, we don't need you introducing us...Take it away...", "The One and Only Jerry The King Lawler here", He said. "And The wrestling God, and best damn Color commentator here, John Bradshaw Layfield", Michael shook his head at his partner. "And yesterday we come off a very exciting pay per view...and that pay per view was Extreme Rules", Michael announced. "Last night at Extreme Rules, there were two matches that everyone talked about", Jerry said. "The first, was between Bray Wyatt and John Cena," He added. "Do you know how freaked out everyone was", He continued. "Hell, I wouldn't trust that kid from yesterday, that was a Stephen King movie...Children Of The Corn, who ever is the mother of that child...Pray...", JBL stated. "Bray Wyatt came out victorious leaving John Cena in the ring, looking on in disbelief and fear", Michael stated. "I think everyone was left in the same state, hell I know I was", JBL replied. "If you didn't catch it last night, you know what to do, tune into the WWE Network and if you don't have it, it's about time you get it, you have enough time to sign up, it's only nine dollars and ninety nine cents a mouth with a six month commitment, policy..make sure you get to view things from WCW, ECW, Past pay per views and current pay per views, and so much more, you do not want to miss it", Michael said. _

_"And The Second match that stole the show, was Evolution vs The Shield, Adapt Or Perish", JBL stated. "For weeks on end, since the Shield had went rogue and turned their backs on the authority...", "I wouldn't necessarily say turned their backs...Triple H ordered for them to be dealt with, Triple H, turned on them", "Whatever Michael, whatever you think", JBL stated. "Like I was saying, for weeks on End, since Babe MaCarrah had been doing everything in her and in Evolutions power to make The Shield taste a little bit of hell each week, The Shield Sent a warning of their own, that they had someone that could even the odds and that could tame the wild woman", JBL stated. "I believe Dean Ambrose called her a wild bitch...anyway, Babe didn't listen and then the mystery member had sent a message, warning her, telling her that she had better count, countdown to vengeance", Michael stated. "And guess what Babe did...she didn't take heed, to the warnings...and last night the mystery member was revealed...and that person was...", _

_SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA, SHIELD._

The fans stood to their feet cheering, Cameras darted around the arena, searching for the stable...luckily, they didn't have to look for long as the crowd got louder, the cameras zoomed in. With Azrael leading the three men down the aisle, the United States title around her waist, the fans patted their shoulders and backs. Each one of the members held smiles on their face, Dean and Seth Both went over the barricade, holding their hands out to Azrael, Roman grabbed her waist, lifting her up more, as she jumped, the three members helped her up and over the barricade. "What Can I say, I teach my boys well", She told the people in the front row, as they cheered louder. She climbed up the steps and got into the ring, she leaned back on the ropes, as The fans chanted.

"SHIELD, SHIELD, SHIELD, SHIELD, SHIELD", They chanted as Dean got the microphone and handed to Azrael. She circled around the ring, letting them get their chants out a little bit. She held her hand up, as they quieted down. "Last night...My boys did, what they always do and that's win, they proved a point, that This...is the new symbol of excellence", She said as she put out her fist. "And Last night, I think Evolution got it, got it well, that the Shield, we don't back down, we don't experience fear...but what we do, do", "Get it", She said making the crowd laugh. Roman shook his head as well as Seth and Dean with small smiles on their face. "Is prove a point, we brought the hammer of Justice down on Evolution, we proved to everyone that we are the future of this company, that my boys...my boys adapted, like they always do, " "Know this...that the shield, we...will never perish...we will never loose especially to those old has beens...and for them to think that we would...that was pretty stupid on their part, I mean, sure, they held championships many in Evolution, but that was old news, three old men, that probably broke their hips last night trying to keep up...", She laughed. "See, we proved many people wrong last night, we also...taught a lesson, a lesson as to never mess with the Shield, and I'm pretty sure, Barbara got the message loud and clear, don't touch...what is mine", She said as Roman wrapped an arm around her waist. "I think she got it", He said. "I mean I understand, you'd jump at a chance to touch Roman...what woman wouldn't, but the thing is, she's not a woman, she's a filthy, dirty, disgusting, brutal, bottom-feeding, trash bag HO", She said making the crowd cheer. "And last night, she will never forget what...",

The crowd booed as they heard Evolutions music, the four members came out on the stage, "Look at her neck", Dean laughed as Babe had a neck-brace around it. "Seriously, pathetic", She said. "Oh...you think, just because you won last night, that this war between us is over, no, see last night, it was a fluke, and this thing between us will never be over, it's adapt or perish...", Triple H stated. "Ah...I think my boys adapted just fine", Azrael replied. "That was pretty cute...At Payback...we're going to have a rematch...we won't stop until the shield is no longer existing...", He stated. "A match, we're putting the stakes up on...it's going to be an elimination six man tag no holds barred match", Triple H stated. "And since you're boys adapt just fine,..", "Then you should be able to adapt too...and that belt around your waist, looks pretty good, didn't know you could co own a championship and since you have that championship around your waist, tonight, you're going to put the title on the line, and defend it for Dean Ambrose in a over the top battle royal, and you three are banned from ring side...", Triple H stated.

When they got backstage..."FUCK are they serious", Jon stated. "That championship means the world to me...I'm the longest reigning United states Champion in the modern era...", "We should have saw this coming regardless, yesterday we beat them and we proved them wrong...then against it's Triple H...he really doesn't know when to quit when he has power in his hands", Wenonah replied. "We need to come up with a plan", Seth stated. "We...um last time I checked, it was me...", "You don't have long...listen...use your quickness as a reflex, you automatically weigh less than the superstars that are in the ring...so, use your quickness and reflexes to make it threw...", "Hell pull a John Morrison or a Kofi Kingston just make sure...you keep my title...defend my title like it's your life on the line", John said. She nodded as they put their fist together. "You got this, baby girl", Joe told her. She looked back at her team mates before she got back into character, their theme blasted through the Arena.

The fans cheered, as she stepped out, she looked around, she held the United States Championship on her shoulder, she held the championship up in the air, as the fans patted her back, she looked seeing the superstars in the ring, she blew out a breath and started to march down the stairs. "Making her way to the ring, representing the Shield, defending the WWE United States Championship...from Detroit Michigan...Azrael Dymond", Justin announced.

_"You heard it right, guys, earlier on in the beginning of the show...Azrael made her Raw debut, with her stablemates by her side, and talked about how The Shield proved the authority wrong, and that her boys...always adapt, Triple H, was furious about their loss and then said, she looked good with the United States Championship on her waist and that he didn't know...you could co own a championship you never won and then he told her, that she was going to defend the United States Championship for Dean Ambrose tonight in an over the top rope battle royal...just to see if she could adapt...just like Dean, Seth and Roman did last night...", Michael stated. _

She went over the barricade, with a ninja roll, some of the Superstars in the ring smiling as the Referee took the championship from her. "I don't think you should even try...", "And I serious don't think you deserve this shot...but this is as close to you getting an actually title...", She replied. "You little...", The bell rang and all hell broke loose, some of the guys got to her, lifting her up in the air. She moved her body around he carried her towards the rope, she spun her body, just as he was throwing her over, wrapping both legs around his neck, she took him over with her, and put all the way on her knees, she crawled on top of Ryback, she stepped on his hands and jumped on the barricade, and started walking on it, the fans cheering. "I think I'm going to stay here", She said sitting down on the curve, closet to the steps. The fans cheering as she grabbed some pop corn and ate some watching the action going on inside of the ring.

_"I have to say, she's a smart girl, that's for sure, Azrael has been sitting on the barricade since the beginning of this match, She eliminated Ryback,lets look at the playback, she took him out with a hurricanarana as he was throwing her over, she landed on top of ryback and crawled up his body, before standing up on his back stepping on his hands and the fans themselves helped her up on the barricade...", "That was smart on her part...", "Fans aren't suppose to be getting involved with anykind of match here on Raw, I say cheating", JBL "There are no rules other than going over the top...", Michael argued. ..." And Adam rose has been eliminated...",... "This match has been going pretty quickly", "Shemaus has been on a roll", "Excuse me...Azrael...if you don't get back into the ring right now, you're going to cost...your boy...his championship...", Stephanie stated from the stage. "It's up to you Azrael...", she added. JBL snickered. "There goes another rule for you cole...", "Oh she just put that in there because the authority truly hates the Shield...their bitter about their lost from yesterday", Michael stated. "And oh look at the fans helping her up again...those little Shield lovers...", JBL stated. _

"I got this", She told the fans that helped her stand on the barricade, she jumped towards the steps and luckily landed on the second on, she climbed to the top rope and jumped off, sending her feet into the face of Rusev. Though that didn't put the big man off his feet, it gave Sheamus enough time to tune up. "BROGUE KICK", She stated just as it connected, it was the first time she had got to see it connect up close like that and it was pretty exciting. He lifted him up, trying to get him over the top rope. She hit the ropes, coming back, she slid in between his legs and sent her feet into Rusev's head, that gave Sheamus enough time to throw him over. Big E heisted her up over his shoulder. "NO...NO...NO", She stated as he threw her over, she made sure, she landed on her back, her feet off the ground. "Oh hell...", She stated. "Azrael, turn around...", She heard someone say. She turned around facing the barricade. "Lean on your shoulders...and kick your feet up...", And she did it, they grabbed her feet.

_"They just want the Shield to Adapt...", "This is cheating...", "It's not cheating, it's being smart...", _

She brought herself up, as they secured her, sitting on the barricade, they helped her stand up. "Make a mircale happen", she mumbled to herself. She ran around the barricade, and stopped at the time keepers table, grabbing two folded chairs, before telling Justin to move out of the way, she stepped down on the chair and jumped on the commentary table, before throwing one chair on the ground in front of her, she jumped down on the chair and put the other in front of it, and stepping on it, before climbing on the apron and going under the top rope, as she got up, she saw curtis axel coming right at her, she dropped down, pulling the top rope down, making him go over it. Axel landed on the apron, she backed up and swung her leg up, hitting him in the temple of his head, an echo went throughout the arena, as it connected, Curtis fell to the floor hard. The fans were cheering, it was her third elimination of the night. Dean, Seth and Roman stood at the barricade cheering her on. "COME ON AZRAEL", Seth screamed, as she was lifted into the air, by Swagger, she held on to the rope as he tried to throw her over. She dropped down from off his shoulders and moved out of the way just in time to see Shemaus coming towards her with Brogue, she ducked under it, as it came into contact with Jack swagger sending him over the top rope, though when that happen, she saw the opening, as Sheamus's leg was stuck over the top rope. She went into her back pocket and pulled out something shiney, the crowd cheering as she slipped it on her right hand. She mustered up all the power she had in her right arm as she ran towards Sheamus,she punched him in the jaw as hard as she could. He leaned forward on the rope, slipping down to the apron. She grabbed the ropes and kicked him in the groin, his reflex alone helped her, as everyone watched on and see him hit the floor.

The bell rang, the fans went crazy, as the Shield's theme rang out throughout the arena. Dean, Seth and Roman jumped over the ring. "And here is your winner Azrael Dymond...and still the WWE United States Champion...DEAN AMBROSE", Justin announced. They all picked her up. "That's what I'm talking about...Adapted like a pro...", Dean stated before licking the side of her face. "What the hell is up with that", She asked. "Sorry force of habit", He said. "Right", She stated. Dean grabbed his title and rose it up in the air, as Seth grabbed the mic. "I think our girl...adapted just fine", He stated.

_"I can't believe she did it, she won...", Jerry stated. "She won, because she's a cheater, she had fans helping her throughout the match", JBL stated. "It was smart thinking... and there were only two rules for Azrael...they have to go over the top and she had to get into the ring for action...she thought smart outside of the ring, she's resourceful...", "She's a cheater...and she deserves what she gets next", JBL stated. "One minute you're hot and the next you'r cold, make up your mind John...seriously", Michael stated. _

Backstage...Triple H looked on frustrated. "Make this match, for Smackdown...i hope they don't think I'm done with The united states championship that fast...", He stated. "Dean Ambrose is defending his championship against...Sheamus...", "Tonight...we take care of him personally...", "A handicap match, Randy, Dave, take care of him would you", he stated. "What about the other two", Randy asked. " They're going to go against the Wyatt Family tonight...and inform Cena, if he interferes in that match, he'll be getting suspending active immediately...", He ordered.

"I'm standing here, with the woman that just defended the united states championship in an over the top battle and won...Azrael Dymond", Renee announced. "And Azrael...can you tell us...how did you do that...", She asked. "Did you have any kind of plan going into that match", She added. "I don't know how I did Renee, I had no plan out there, but my buddy here, Dean...told me to defend it like it was my life, now, I might not have been in the match that much, because i was smart enough to do what I did out there, but that motivated me enough, knowing that my boys believed in me enough, that I won this match...so Hunter...now do you know, I can a adapt very well...", She replied. "And what do you have to say about the fans helping you...", "Well, I had no idea, that they would do that, hell, I didn't mind, at least I know The Shield has people out there that believe in Justice, that believe in what we do...and I would have to say, without them, I would have been a goner", She replied. "But...they believed enough and helped me, I didn't ask for it, I didn't know what they were going to do, you know Renee, anything can happen in the WWE", She said. "Well, encase you didn't know...just a few minutes ago, Triple H, put Dean in a match against Sheamus on Smackdown...but tonight...He will be taking on Batista and Randy Orton in a handicap match...not only that, but Seth and Roman...you're going to be going against all three members of the Wyatt Family...", Renee stated. "Whatever challenge they put out...we'll conquer...let's go boys...", She stated leading them away from Renee.

"So how are we suppose to deal with that...", "We have enough time to think of a plan...", "So any suggestions", She asked. Tonight was going to truly a revenge package, that was for sure.

**A/N: Well, that's the first battle royal match, I ever did in my life, hopefully I did a good job, so tell me how liked this chapter and what you guys think about it. Reviews anyone. I.S.M.G C00LKIDCAPTAIN**


	5. Chapter 5

Listen or actually Read this for me...I enjoyed writing this story, but I'm going to have to stop writing for this story, because my Ideas has ran out, I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys with this, but I just couldn't get a chapter out after the fourth, from now on, I'll write them out and then post them on here, just to make sure I won't run out of ideas for the story, with everything weighing down on me in my Real Life, I just couldn't do it anymore. I will be doing another story though as of right now, I'm writing this one out so look for it on here soon. And if I even get an Idea/chapter for This story...I will write it out and put it up, it might not be often that I will post up a chapter, but if you keep looking out, you'll probably see an update for this story.

But Do me a **BIG HUGE** favor and go read, follow and review The Golden Cross and The Golden Heart by LadyRachel18, though it is fairly new, I love the story and I think you guys would love and enjoy the story too, give it a chance and pass on the message to some of the others you communicate with.


End file.
